Kinda Drunk
by bloodtearsandink423
Summary: WARNING: contains smut Dean/OC Sam/OC Dean/Sam/OC
1. Unexpected Visitor

11:11 p.m. That's when she came stumbling into his living room, tripping over everything in her path. Dean looked up from his laptop in surprise.

"Um..Chloe? How the hell did you get in here?"

"Sammy gave me lock picks last christmas."

Jingling them happily in his face, she all but fell into his lap. He scrambled for the laptop before it hit the floor and placed it carefully on the coffee table. Normally he'd be happy to be in this kind of situation. Who wouldn't be happy with a cute girl in their lap?

But not with Chloe. She'd been like a sister to them after they'd worked with her while hunting wendingos in Vancouver. She popped in every now in then, when she had a lead or needed one, but it was never permanent.

Neither Sam, nor him had ever thought of her in any kind of romantic way. Maybe it was because Dean has his fair share of women throwing themselves at him and she'd never been one, and Sam still wasn't over Jessica's death. But Dean knew her well enough to know something must be wrong for her to have drunk her way halfway to stupid.

"Alright, spill the beans kid." She snorted and slapped his arms. "I don't have any beans. How can I spill them?" "You know what I mean. What's got your panties in a twist, hm?"

That moment hardly seemed appropriate to notice the incredibly short dress he had failed to notice in her dramatic entrance was inching up almost far enough to expose said panties cupping her ass. And for some reason, the thought of what kind she might be wearing made his denim jeans suddenly very uncomfortable to be in. She had a nice ass.

He'd bet anything it would be soft as cream under his hand. Maybe he'd give it a quick stroke to see….what the fuck was wrong with him? He was sitting there admiring his "sister's" (very fine) ass. What would be next? Openly gawking at her breasts? Which were probably just as nice..stop it!

"Dean?" she murmured, rolling over to look up at him. "Hm?" "When the hell did you become one sexy son of a bitch?" "You're drunk." "Not drunk enough. Got anything strong?" "Nothing I'm letting you drink."

"Aw Dean. Just a sip?" Her hand, which had been stealthily caressing his leg slipped down, causing him to jump and her to fall onto the floor with a thud..

"Whoa, whoa. What do you think you're doing?" She pushed herself up onto her elbows and shoved the hair out of her face. "Oh c'mon Dean. I think you're smart enough to get my hint." "And whats the hint? That I'm being sexually harassed by a family friend?" She struggled to get to her feet, and shakingly tried to take a step.

Dean caught her as she fell forward.

Which was what she wanted apparently, because she used it as an opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of me in any other way Dean. Ever thought of me in the shower? Or maybe while you were rubbing one off? Maybe while you were fucking someone else?" Her warm breath tickled his ear and she nipped at the lobe, sucking it into her mouth. He hissed. "I can honestly say I have never thought of you in any of those situations." Okay so maybe it was a lie. Maybe he had let his mind wander to her once or twice, then written it off as healthy lust.

Didn't mean he was about to act on it. "Look, why don't you sit down and I'll fix you some tea or water or something and we'll wait until Sam gets back with supplies."

"Ooo kinky. I guess he can join if you guys are into that kind of thing. I never thought much of Sam in a sexual way but now that I am thinking about it, he does have that sorta 'sex me up in the library, on top of the books' vibe going for him…"

"NO! Th-that's not what I meant! God…that's so…Geez! Sit down!" She obeyed, smirking up at him. Damn there was something sexy about that evil little smirk. "Yessir. You know, it kinda gets me hot when you're so aggressive like this. I bet you're like that in bed too, huh? Push me into a wall, yank my hair, bite my neck…"It was starting to feel a little hot. A perfectly normal response to an attractive woman spouting dirty things at him, he assured himself. As long as he held out til Sam got back…

"Get me out of this dress."

It was the way she said it, all rich and sexy-like, that made him lose the last centimeter of control he had been clinging onto. Next thing he knew, he had her tackled and pinned to the floor, one hand pressed against her throat to keep her from getting away.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," he growled through gritted teeth. "Who are you trying to convince?" she purred, wriggling her hips. The movement shot straight up his groin and he bucked against her. "Not gonna sleep with you," he muttered again, even as he rolled his hips forward to clash with hers. Rock forward ,draw back, rock forward. Technically it wouldn't be sleeping with her right? Still, it had to look bad, humping her with both their clothes still on like some puppy love teenager who was barely discovering the joys of dry humping.

_What are you doing man? You're Dean Winchester. You get ass. Tons of ass. Where's your legendary sex skills? _

Roughly, he shoved a hand up the hem of her dress and grabbed a fistful of lacy panty. Red. He was betting on red. The quietest girls always had the naughtiest underwear and he was betting she was right in the middle. Too bad for white, too good for black. Sexy nonetheless. He yanked. And almost blew his load right there.

In his hands were the smallest pair of black and white pinstriped panties.

They were phenomenal. And screamed Chloe.

"Sweet Jesus, girl. You're going to kill me." "Uh…What are you guys doing?" Dean jumped away from Chloe's warm body when Sam's voice broke through the moment. "Uh..um…um….Sammy! This isn't what it looks like." "Really? Cause it looks like you on top of Chloe with her …girly things in your hand and one second from screwing her brains out."

"Oh. Then it's exactly what it looks like."

"I won't mind if you want to watch Sam. Or join in…" Sam spluttered in shock as he looked down at her and quickly looked away. "P-put some clothes on Chloe, for Gods sake." She did quite the opposite, shrugging the dresss off and tossing it at his feet. "Come make me put some clothes on. You'll have to touch me though. Just putting that out there." Dean forced himself to look away. This was so not happening.

There was not some hot little thing laying almost completely naked on the floor of their hotel room, basically begging them to take her. Sam grabbed his elbow and lead him away.

"What did you give her?" "I didn't give her anything! She was drunk when she got here!" "So you just let her in and decided to take advantage of her?" Dean snorted. "Take advantage of her? She was taking advantage of me! And I didn't just let her in. She got in with those lock picks you gave her, genius." "Oh..um… well what do we do with her. Tie her up until she'd sober?"

"Now there's an idea."


	2. So good

She bit him. She fucking _bit him_.

Dean stepped back to admire his handwork, clutching his hurt hand in his good one.

"You little bitch." Chloe licked her lips and winked at him. "You liked it. I'm sure there's other places you'd like me to bite. And then I promise I'll kiss them better." "Yeah? And how do you plan to do that? You're tied to the bed." "Wouldn't be the first time."

Sam cleared his throat from across the room and Dean glanced over at his red faced brother.

"What's your problem?" "Nothing..just uh…"

Chloe crossed her legs, one stiletto clad foot in the air, pointed in Sam's direction. "Having fun over there, big boy? I bet me being tied to this bed turns you on just a little." "Stop acting like a slut Chloe." She rolled her eyes at Dean, flashing him a grin. "But you like those don't you Dean. Sluts."

"You're still drunk."

She just shrugged.

Dean grabbed his coat off the back of the chair and shot Sam a muttered 'Gonna get a drink' before hurrying out the door.

Sam swallowed hard at the thought of being alone with Chloe. She'd always been kinda scary to him, so serious and collected, and with a deadly accuracy. She was one hell of a hunter. But somehow, her being drunk made her even scarier. "Sam," she purred. He tried to ignore her, instead skimming the newspaper for anything. "Must be difficult." "Hm?" "Watching your brother get all the girls I mean. While you do all the work, all the research. Must be _sooooo _stressful sometimes." "It's um no big deal." "How long's it been?" "How long's what been?" "How long's it been since you last had sex."

"Th-that's none of your business." He quickly hid his face in the newspaper, refusing to look up at her. Until he felt her hands skim his shoulder. "How'd-" "Shhhhh shh. You didn't _really _think those ropes were going to hold me did you? My, my. You're so tense." Her fingers worked over the muscles in his neck, down his back. He didn't move to break away or stop her. A groan escaped his lips. "You need this Sam. You deserve to have a little fun." "But Dean…" "What about Dean? Dean gets to have fun. Dean's always having fun. I think you should have some too." He knew it was wrong as her fingers dipped down to unbutton his shirt. He knew it was wrong as she slowly slid it off his shoulders, her hands lingering on his biceps. He knew it was wrong as she began pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. But it just felt so right. He didn't want her to stop. She moved in front of him and his breath hitched as she smoothed her hands over his bare skin, making heart race. "Kiss me", she whispered.

Sam slipped a hand into her hair and used his other to cup the side of her face. He yanked her, almost aggressively, close to his mouth. They were just inches apart.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled her face even closer, capturing her lips with his own. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing herself deeper into his chest.

Sam felt feverish; it was a better feeling than he'd anticipated. He felt her fingers at his neck, stroking. His tongue slid across her bottom lip and he gently sucked it into his mouth. Chloe opened her mouth and ran her tongue against his, challenging him.

Slowly, she let her fingers move down toward the button of his jeans. She first tugged at it, and it came loose, falling open. Then she lifted herself off of him and brought him to his feet , guiding him backwards til his back hit the wall before she yanked down hard to remove his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He stood bare chested in a black pair of boxer briefs. Without blinking, she pulled her dress off, which Dean had been so kind as to put back on, and let it fall to the floor behind her ankles.

Sam took in every inch of her body, from the curve of her hips to her soft round breasts. "You're beautiful." He whispered. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Don't go all soft on me Sam." She leaned up to pull his mouth back to hers, her hands teasing the waistband of his underwear. Sam's hands moved to meet hers and push his underwear down.

She dropped to her knees and he knew exactly what she was going to do. "Hey, hey. Um…you don't have to do that." Her mouth was on his dick before he could protest anymore. He swore loudly, slamming a hand against the wall, but his eyes never left the sight of her on her knees before him. His head fell back and a groan left his lips when hers wrapped around his tip; her mouth felt incredibly good, so hot and warm around his cock, and he nearly came when her tongue flicked out to wrap around the swollen head as her lips slowly made their journey downwards. Humming lightly, she drew her hands slowly across his stomach, teasing him with her nails as she sucked and swallowed around him. When she wrapped her fingers around the length she couldn't fit in her mouth and slowly stroked, his head tipped back and he let out another curse in a long, low sound. When it became clear that he wouldn't be able to take much more, he reached down and gently cupped her face with his hand. "Chloe, you have to stop." She pulled back, releasing him with a soft sound, looking up as he gently grabbed her upper arms and helped her to her feet. He led her to the bed and laid her down on it, stretching his body over hers but she twisted and rolled them both over. "I like to be on top Sammy," she growled.

Sam was in shock; he'd never taken Chloe as the type to take control of this kind of situation. Hell, he didn't take her as the type to even be in this kind of situation. It was incredibly sexy to watch her push and pull him around. With a groan, he reached out to cup both breasts in his hands, getting harder when he felt how soft the skin was and firm they were. Sam took a nipple in his mouth and teased it gently with his tongue. Flicking and biting, Chloe let out a quiet moan in pleasure.

"I need you inside me. Now."

Sam obliged and pushed in slowly, hearing a moan of approval from Chloe. "Be rough with me Sammy," she panted, as she yanked his head closer and kissed him passionately. Sam thrust up, hard and deep, entranced by the sight of her bouncing up and down on him. Jeez, he wasn't going to last long. Not with the way she was arching and moaning and saying his name.

He moved faster as he heard a growl rip up her throat, she was close and so was he. "Sam-" She let out in a soft breath. Hearing his name escape her lips, his name, well it drove him crazy.

He pulled out and forced her to get on her hands and knees before slamming back into her. His fingers gripped her so tightly that he was sure he was bruising her hips, as he continued pressing her up against his cock as he fucked her, over and over again, pumping hard and fast in her. His eyes were almost rolled back into his head. Geez, she felt so good. He no longer cared that Dean could be back any moment and no longer cared if they got caught; all he cared about was how incredibly tight she was and how deep inside of her he was. She felt like heaven. He watched her as she arched upwards, moaning his name and curses as he slid in and out of her. He was going almost impossibly fast, slamming into her as she came. "Sam!" She screamed his name, coming around his cock, and, as she clenched around him, he jerked back, flipped her onto her back, lifted her legs to drape over his shoulders, and began to pummel harder and faster.

He felt it coming, and he could feel her tightening again around him. God, so tight.. Chloe caught his lips once more in a heated kiss. A few more hard and even strokes and he exploded. Both of them collapsed into a mess of tangled, sweaty limbs. He kissed her forehead gently, neither of them speaking yet. "Well holy shit." Chloe muttered, her fingertips stroked his firm back and shoulders. He didn't respond, still in shock from what they had just done.


	3. The Green Eyed Monster is the worst

**I'd reeeeeeeally like to get some more feedback on how this story is going. I't my first time writing something like this but the idea has been floating around in my head for a while. Anyway, enjoy and yes, it will continue to get smuttier. The smut that has already ensued is only the tip of the iceberg. R&R **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.**

When Dean came back, Sam was fast asleep on the bed and Chloe was on the counter. Drinking HIS coffee. Out of HIS mug.

"Did the damn pansy feel bad and untie you?" She snickered into the cup, taking another hearty sip. "I can get out of ropes on my own. Plus, you kinda suck at tying knots. Plus, you left your jackknife under the pillow. Smart move." Dean warily joined her, pouring himself a cup of joe. "So what…no sexual innuendos? No 'I got the hots for you Dean, take me on the hood of your car' comments? No disgusting ideas about me and Sam?"

"Oh, no. I have plenty of those. I just want you to make the first move."

"Ha. Unlikely. I'm guessing you're pretty much sober now?"

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and absently swirled the contents of the mug. "Dean?" "Hm?" "How come you keep trying to deny it?" "Because you're like my sister! Sammy and I could never…you know."

"Sammy didn't have a problem with it earlier." "You….He… You slept with him?" She just shrugged and returned her gaze to her almost empty cup. "You're such a slut," he muttered. "And you're a manwhore."

"Bitch."'

"Asswipe."

"Demon lover."

"Will you let that go? That was one time in Tulsa, one time!"

"You seem to have a lot of those 'one times', huh?" She plastered a sickening sweet smile on her face. "Remember that time when we went swimming in that lake up in Washington? And the mermaid swam off with your trunks and you had to get out naked?" "Yeah, so what?" "Remember how I said I didn't look?" "…Yeah…" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and grabbed his jacket. "I'm gonna go find some more appropriate clothes. Don't wait up for me, short bus." "You crazy-" The door slammed shut before he could even finish.

"I found us a job boys." Chloe slipped into the booth beside Sam and slapped down the tabloid she'd been carrying. "The _Inquirer_? Chloe, this stuff is crap. Wackos spouting nonsense and apocalyptic stupidity." "Maybe they should write an article on half the stuff that comes out of your mouth. Anyways, I've been following leads on this 'crap' for a few months and it always turns out to be something." "Alright so what do we got?"

She grabbed a fork and stabbed a piece of bacon from Dean's plate, earning an indignant grumble. "Few people went missing up in the woods, maybe twenty miles from here. Police picked up a girl who was going on about werewolves. I'm guessing it's a shape shifter." "Shape shifters this far up north? No, I don't think so."

She stole another piece of bacon to shut Dean up. "So what do you say Sam?" "I think it's worth checking out."

"Oh what, so now since she screwed you, you guys are hunter buddies? What next? Matching t-shirts?"

"Sammy, can you go get me a slice of pie?" She handed him a twenty and watched him go sit at the counter. "Okay look Dean. I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but there's a time to draw a line between work and play. It doesn't matter what happens during spare time, or what happened last night when I was drunk out of my mind but I'd appreciate it if you'd stop lashing out at Sam because he got some and you didn't."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but she quickly shoveled a scoop of pancakes into it. "Don't argue with me. Besides. I fully intend to take you up on that 'hood of your car' offer. So suck it up short bus. We got a case to do." Sam returned with a slice of apple pie, which she turned her nose up at. "Now that I think about it, I've never been a fan of pie. Thanks though." She stood and kissed his cheek swiftly. "I need to get a gun. Meet me back at the hotel in an hour kay?" She waved and left. "What was that all about?" "Shut up," Dean growled, snatching the pie and digging in.

"Way to go, super hunter." Chloe leaned against the Impala, panting heavily. "Shut up. I killed it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, while I distracted it!"

"Sam distracted it! And got knocked out because you were waving your gun around like a dipshit."

"Guys lets not fight. Can we just get to a motel? I need a shower."

"Sounds like a plan to me. You'll be paying for it, won't you Chloe?" She rolled her eyes as she climbed into the car. "Of course its on me. Now let's go. I'm bleeding all over your precious leather seats."

"Bet you're nice and familiar in the backseat huh?"

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Guys!"

"We're going, we're going." Dean looked in the rearview mirror to glare at Chloe and was instead greeted with a silvery glint. Was she fucking crying? She was. She caught him looking and angrily brushed her face, turning to stare out the window. The ride was silent and somewhere in the next twenty minutes of highway, Sam fell asleep.

"Look Chloe, I know I'm a jerk sometimes- "Try all the time." "Alright. I'll give that to you. But I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm…well, the thing….damnit, I'm sorry okay?" "I don't want an apology Dean. I just want to get to a motel and sleep." "But-"

"Just drive Dean."

"The most I can offer is two queens or a king." "Two queens is fine." Chloe checked into the motel while the boys unpacked. She dropped onto the couch, pressing her face into one of the pillows. "Want the shower after Sam's done?" "No, go ahead and take it. I'll wait." "The hot water will be gone." "I don't mind a cold one tonight." "I just thought.." "You should stop doing that. Thinking."

Dean snorted. "So who are you bunking with. Me or Sam?" "I'll take the couch, thanks." "Don't be stubborn. You're going to be sore in the morning." "I'm not being stubborn. Just let me sleep on the couch." "What's so wrong with sleeping in the bed?" "Because if I sleep in Sam's, you get all PMSy. And if I sleep in yours, you get a fat head."

"Just pick one!"

"Fine, Sam's!"

"Why Sam's?"

"See, that's what I was talking about!"

"If you lovebirds are done arguing, shower's open."

Dean shoved Chloe roughly towards the open door and she glared at him but went in anyways. "I don't get you." "What are you going on about?" "If you like her, then just go for it." "Like her? Please. I can hardly stand her." "Yeah. I believe that." "Shut up."


	4. Showers

**Just a quick comment before I can continue writing. I'm a big fan of constructive criticism but what I'm not a fan of is people who feel the need to write idiotic things in the reviews. First off, don't be a coward and label yourself under anonymous so i cant respond with how stupid your comment is. Second,if you don't like my story, feel free to not read it. No one is forcing you to. It doesn't hurt me because I don't write for people but I'd appreciate it if you would keep your insults to yourself and don't insult my reviewers.**

Chloe was drying off when someone knocked on the door. "Hold on a second Dean. I'm almost done."

"Jesus, how long does it take a girl to shower and get out?"

"Well, I was going to just grab my lotion and put it on out in the room so you could come it but now I think I'll do it in here. And I'll take my damn time."

A groan and a thud were the only response. She barely had time to smirk because the door opened and Dean entered, leaving the door wide open behind him. "Um…excuse you. You can wait in the room." His gaze traced over her, making her feel naked, as if there was no towel wrapped around all the important parts.

Then, Dean crossed the small distance and was kissing her. He cupped her face gently in his palms and pulled her closer with no resistance. In fact, Chloe reached up, tangling her hands into his hair and pulling him against her. They stumbled out of the bathroom and Dean's body knocked into the doorframe with an audible thud. "Where's Sam?" she muttered against his mouth. "Asleep. So we have to be very quiet."

She pulled away, laughing softly as she tugged at his dirty shirt. He caught both of her hands in one of his. "Mmm. Someone's impatient," he murmured, his lips dancing along her jawline. She tugged her hands free and hooked her fingers in the belt loops of his jeans. "Don't make me wait then," she purred. With ease, Dean picked her up and pinned her against the wall to kiss her thoroughly. She moaned in approval, wrapping her legs around his waist. The intensity of their kiss felt as if they were trying to devour each other. Dean pulled back to attempt to free her from her towel but she pushed his hands away and let her legs fall down so that she could attack his belt. Within seconds his belt and pants met the floor.

He struggled with his shoes for a second before toeing out of them and leaving everything there in a heap on the floor. She grinned at him as he walked backwards and pulled her along by her hand towards the unoccupied bed. When they reached it, he turned his attention to removing her towel as slowly as humanly possible. It slipped off and fell to their feet. He attacked, kissing her bare shoulders and gently pushing her down onto the bed. Chloe watched through slanted eyes as he worshipped her body with light caresses and open mouthed kisses. Her gut twisted and squirmed as she watched him part her legs, hooking them over her shoulder, and nestle his head in between them. The first dip of his tongue nearly undid her.

"Oh God, Dean!" she gasped, twisting her fingers into his hair. "Shhhh, you're going to wake up Sammy." He grinned up at her before resuming his torture. When he had her shaking and squirming beneath him, he pulled away abruptly, chuckling at her protests. "Lose the shirt." He grinned at her and unbuttoned it, leaving it gaping open to show the defined stomach that hid under his dirty clothes. She reached forward without hesitation and slipped it off of his shoulders to join the trail of clothing on the floor. Without missing a beat, she lowered her head and ran her tongue along his collarbone, nipping at it, making his fingers dig into the soft skin of her shoulders. "Lay back down," he demanded, his voice rough.

Chloe complied without a word.

Her eyes were half-closed, but he could feel her gaze scanning his body. She wanted him. He slid his right hand along her body, falling to her hip. He paused there to admire her body under his but it was short lived when she arched and pushed her hips against his. His fingers danced down to press against her clit. She cried out, arching upwards as he teased the nub with his thumb, sliding his middle finger between her lips to find she was soaked.

Without a second thought, he pushed his finger deep inside of her, easing the teasing of her clit to feel her warm, wet walls. He groaned with delight before bruising her breasts with hard kisses and bites on the nipples while he slid a second finger deep inside of her. Immediately, he began to pump them in and out of her, angling them perfectly so that each time they surged in her, they hit that deliciously sensitive spot that made little stars dance in her vision. Her hips moved against his hand and he growled against her breast, biting down hard on the creamy flesh before lifting his head to meet her gaze. "That's it Chloe. Ride my fingers." His voice had grown lower, sensual and dark. Whimpering, she threw her head back. "Oh…o-oh Dean!" Her eyes widened as her orgasm raced through her body. Her pussy clenched around his fingers, which continue to slam hard and fast into her, dragging the orgasm on as long as he could. "Oh fuck," he groaned, getting even harder at the sight of her eyes glazed over in pleasure and her body trembling. Without warning, he growled as he crushed his lips to hers, pushing his hips forward to shove his hard length deep inside of her body.

"Oh fuck. Don't … don't stop please don't stop," she moaned. He lowered his head to hers, nipping at her lips as he began to move his hips, trying to start off slow as he pumped himself in and out of her. But the feel of her wet heat surrounding his dick made his control very hard to keep in order. The second she moved against him, the last chain of control snapped and he became feral and wild. His fingers dug into her hips, slamming her up against his cock as he impaled her, over and over again, pumping hard and fast in her.

She was practically screaming by now, feeling him repeatedly rub against her g-spot as he slid in and out of her. He reached up, pinching the nipples as he arched back, fucking her as hard as he could. He felt her tighten a fourth time, her body begin to stiffen as another wave of ecstasy began to roll over her, and he wanted her to overflow with his cum, wanted to feel her wet pussy around him, no barriers, as he came within her.

As her body let go again, his name leaving her lips in a high scream of absolute pleasure, he let out a loud, guttural groan, uttering her name as he pumped once, and then twice, before he came. He collapsed beside her, pulling her against him. She lay there for a second, enjoying his warmth before pulling herself up. She snatched her towel up off the floor, rewrapping it around her.

"Hey. Where you goin?"

"Shower. Then the couch. Don't wait up for me."


	5. QUICK NOTICE

Hey readers. I haven't update my story in a while and I'm really really sorry for those who have been reading. I started college this week and my schedule has been hectic but I guarantee I will update before the end of the week! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are great!


	6. So so so so so so sorry guys

It's been really hard for me to focus on writing lately and im afraid I'll need another week to get my thoughts in order. If its longer then that, feel free to come to my house, knock down the door and drag my ass out into the street to beat. It's just…I've been having a lot of problems lately with my self esteem and my friends and no one to talk to and whenever that happens and I start writing, I start killing off my characters. And Dean and Sam are too delicious for me to kill off. Please, please hang in there. I swear I'll make it up to you guys with a really good chapter. Or a few really good chapters. Forgive me guys, im truly sorry. Sorry for this kinda sorta unnecessary update too.

Love Always,

Chloe.


	7. Strip me down

**Not entirely sure I'm happy with this chapter but thought i'd put it up and see what you guys thought. next chapter will be pure smut. Thanks for reading. Oh and the song is You know im no good by Amy Winehouse. p.s. the picture of chloe and her dress are on my page. check em out.**

So maybe she was being a bitch. Chloe pondered this as she used a spatula to scrape the third attempt at making breakfast, now unidentifiable black crap, off the bottom of the skillet. Maybe she was toying with Dean's head just a tiny bit. But she didn't have a clue what she was doing. One second she was pissed at Dean for being the insensitive bastard he could unknowingly be, and the next second, she was pawing all over him, practically begging for him. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe she was a slut.

"Um…Chloe? Maybe I should take over for you…" "No! I know what I'm doing!" Sam stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender. "Okay chill, I was only offering to help." "She doesn't need anybody's help. She screws things up just fine on her own." She jumped at the sound of Dean's voice.

"You're awake!" "…Of course I'm awake. It's almost 2 in the afternoon… You okay?" She tried to pretend like her heart wasn't pounding in her chest or like her hands weren't suddenly sweaty. Or like she hadn't suddenly gone weak in the knees. Of course I'm not okay you idiot. I think I contracted some awful disease from sleeping with you.

"You don't look so good." "No Sammy," Dean tilted his head, "That's just her face." She laughed nervously, clamping her hand over her mouth to try and hold back the obnoxious tittering that was erupting from her throat. "Know what guys, let's just buy breakfast! My treat." She averted her gaze from Dean and hurried past, all but running from the room.

"That one has more than a couple screws loose in her head." "Yeah? Did you knock them loose last night? When you guys were busy trying to break the headboard?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Sure you don't. Next time you decide to screw her, make sure I'm asleep. Or far away." "Shut up."

SO maybe he was being a bit obsessive in the way he kept glancing at her in the rearview. It's only cause I want to know what her problem is. Yeah. That lie even sounded fake to him. But what kind of girl hopped into a bed with him and didn't even stay to cuddle? Usually he was the one making the dash for the door. Maybe she thought he wasn't good…No that couldn't be it. He knew he was good. Damn good. Fucking great. Maybe he shouldn't have done that little twist with his-

"Turn left up here."

"I don't want to eat there."

"I said make a fucking left."

"I said I don't want to eat there."

She opened the car door so fast he missed it, only realizing she wasn't in the car when he checked the mirror. "That crazy bitch! Did she actually jump from the car?" "I'd pull over and go back. You know…since she is the one payin for breakfast." "I don't need her to pay for breakfast." "Can you let me out then?"

"Or what? You gonna jump too?"

"I can't believe you jumped." "Oh hey Dean. We ordered you the French toast. It's amazing here. Is that okay?" "I don't want your damn French toast." She smiled sweetly as he slid into the booth and shoved the plate towards him. "Eat up. We think we found another case." "We? So what… You and Sammy are the freakin Dynamic Duo now? Maybe you don't even need me. You guys seem to be doing fine on your own." "Are you done?" "Yeah." "Alright so three murders in the general vicinity, all young girls, all strippers, all have some strange symbols carved into their necks and forearms." "So what are you suggesting we do?" "Well, since I doubt you and Dean would be willing to squeeze into a brassiere and garters, I guess I'll be the bait and you stab or shoot whatever comes at me. Deal?" "That's your plan? We don't even know what it is and you suggest we just kill whatever comes at you?" "Oh good, you were listening." "Sam, tell her she's crazy." Sam shrugged. "It's the best idea we have Dean. We don't know what we' re dealing with." "Exactly! We don't know what we're dealing with! So I say we lay low, do some research and then when we figure out what we're against and how to kill it, we'll kill the damn thing."

"And while we lay low, people will be dying. Sorry Dean. But if you want to sit out and do research, go ahead. I thought you'd jump at any case with the words "strippers" in it. C'mon…strippers, Dean. Strippers. Half clothed women. Dancing on poles. In heels. Strippers." "You're not convincing me." "There will be hot wings and beer too. Just go along with this one plan and I'll buy you a whole keg of beer, all the chicken wings you could want, and….I'll pay for you to get a lap dance or something." "You're a sick woman." "Is that a yes?" "Chloe. There's gonna be strippers." She grinned widely at the both of them. "Well then? What are we waiting for?"

"For all that crap you were spewing about having to hurry and catch this monster, you sure are taking forever." "This is important for the job! If I don't look like a slut, the monster might realize I'm a fake." "Why do me and Sam have to sit and wait for you to try on every goddamn costume in the store?" "I asked Sam to come along, not you." Dean slid his fingers across a lacy something in the growing pile of things Chloe still hadn't tried on. "Wouldn't mind seeing her in something like this," Sam chuckled, holding up a satin French maid costume. "You're one sick son of a bitch." "Yeah, like you haven't thought about it." "Sammy, could you come help me lace this up?" Sam groaned and pumped his fist before heading for her dressing room. Dean rolled his eyes.

"How's he holding up out there?" "He's trying to pretend it isn't bugging him." "Ahh." "Too tight?" "Nah, little tighter please." She smoothed her hands over the corset. "What do you think. Will he blow a gasket when he sees this?" "Definitely. You know, I might be a little jealous about this. Him getting you all to himself." Smirking, she turned and pulled his lips down to hers. "Mmm. You're welcome to join in, you know." "I'll hold you to that offer. So what are you going to do when he realizes there's no real monster?" "Eh. I called in a favor just in case he starts to wonder." "Hmm, naughty, I like it." She bit his lip gently, tugging, extracting a groan from him. "Punish me then." "My pleasure."

Dean had to admit, for a stripper's club in the middle of nowhere, Crème de la crème was a classy joint. The audience was all black tie. Luckily, Chloe had warned them it wasn't the type of place you wore jeans to but he'd thought she'd been over exaggerating. "You're wearing jeans," he'd protested. "Yeah, well… I'm going to be taking my clothes off so it doesn't matter what I put on til I have to dance." Even the strippers were classy looking. Tasteful makeup, voluptuous bodies and hair, expensive looking lingerie. Figures Chloe would know a place like this. She disappeared backstage, muttering something about convincing the manager, leaving him and same gawking like idiots at the place. Sam was the first to get some sense and led the way to the bar. "I'll have a scotch, and my brother here will have-"The same." As the bartender busied himself with that, Dean leaned to Sam. "You smell something fishy here?" "Like what?" "Like the fact that a high end place like this is out here." "Oh, yeah. Chloe said something about the type of guests they normally cater to wanted somewhere exclusive. To keep out of the light of the paparazzi or something like that." "I think there's something she isn't telling us." "You're being paranoid Dean." He opened his mouth to protest but the lights dimmed. "Gentlemen, please put your hands together for the our newest addition to our Crème family, Au latte!" Dean's hands got clammy. His heartbeat pounded through his shirt. He felt dizzy. His mouth was suddenly extremely dry. And all because of a single leg emerging from behind the thick curtains. That leg. He remember that leg being wrapped around his waist and a man doesn't forget legs like that. Legs that were now deliciously shaped with a pair of strappy cream colored fuck me heels. And above that leg? Oh God. His dick twitched as Chloe fully emerged, donning a very elegant, yet sexy dress, short in the front, train in the back. The corset top ran over her curves, cupped those perfect breasts and pushed them up for Dean to see. Her hair fell over her shoulders in thick silky waves, gently tousled like she'd just been screwed. Smokey eyes. Full pouting red lips. He heard Sam groan beside him but it barely registered in his mind. All that matter was her. She sashayed towards the mic he hadn't noticed at the end of the stage. Those dangerous hips rocked from side to side like a metronome. He got harder with every tick. "How are all you boys doin tonight?" She purred. That voice. Fuck him, that voice. It was like honey flowing over rocks. Like whiskey and chocolate. The band struck something up and he was caught as she swayed with the music.

_Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt,_

_Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt,_

_You say "what did you do with him today?",_

_And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray,_

_'Cause you're my fella, my guy,_

_Hand me your stella and fly,_

_By the time I'm out the door,_

_You tear men down like Roger Moore,_

She slowly ran her hands down her chest, and along her stomach before grabbing the mic stand tightly and yanked it against her.

_I cheated myself,_

_Like I knew I would,_

_I told you I was trouble,_

_You know that I'm no good,_

_Upstairs in bed, with my ex boy,_

_He's in a place, but I can't get joy,_

_Thinking on you in the final throes,_

_This is when my buzzer goes,_

_Run out to meet you, chips and pitta,_

_You say 'when we married",_

_'cause you're not bitter,_

_"There'll be none of him no more,"_

_I cried for you on the kitchen floor,_

_I cheated myself,_

_Like I knew I would,_

_I told you I was trouble,_

_You know that I'm no good,_

Her fingertips danced along the hem of her dress, slowly pulling it up to reveal more skin but never enough.

_Sweet reunion, Jamaica and Spain,_

_We're like how we were again,_

_I'm in the tub, you on the seat,_

_Lick your lips as I soak my feet,_

_Then you notice little carpet burn,_

_My stomach drops and my guts churn,_

_You shrug and it's the worst,_

_Who truly stuck the knife in first_

She looked in his direction and winked.

_I cheated myself,_

_Like I knew I would_

_I told you I was trouble,_

_You know that I'm no good,_

_I cheated myself,_

_Like I knew I would_

_I told you I was trouble,_

_Yeah, you know that I'm no good._

He was going to fuck her good when they got home.


	8. Fuck you

**Please excuse the short chapter. I was planning on making this one the super long smutty threesome I've had in mind but I decided to save that for later. Put some big argument in the way, followed with a dry spell, let the sexual tension build and then explode, ya know? I hope you guys still enjoy this tho. **

"Fuck YOU, Dean!" she shouted. "Fuck you and all your bullshit, and fuck you for walking around here thinking everyone should clap in awe at every pearl of wisdom that drips out of your mouth!" Dean slammed the door behind him. "Fuck me? Fuck you. Your master plan failed. No sign of our guy, just a whole lot of you shaking your ass on a stage! I'm just saying maybe we should've done this MY way. Then maybe we could've been done with this case and you could be back on your way to wherever it is you disappear to." Sam managed to get the door open. " Thanks guys, don't mind me. It's not like I matter or anything." They ignored him. He sighed and went to the bedroom, grumbling something under his breath. "You know, from where I was onstage, it looked like you enjoyed me being up there shaking my ass. You didn't take your eyes off me." "I-I was staring in disgusting. You've done a lot of things but this? How do you sleep at night? " "Like a fucking baby. You're such a hypocrite Dean." "A hypocrite? How do you figure that? I'm not a slut." Chloe laughed maliciously. "Really? So if a girl has casual sex, she's a slut. But if a man does it, he's some kind of hero? You sleep with a different girl in every town. I can count the men I've slept with on one hand. You probably don't remember most of their names! And its not like you ever try to hang around, Dean. Ever since I can remember, you've always been the womanizer. Hit it and quit it. You're disgusting and thickheaded and I don't know why any girl would want to sleep with y-"

She was cut off as Dean's lips found hers, knocking the breath out of her. His hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His tongue seeked entrance to her mouth and she parted her lips, granting it. He sucked on her tongue and bit softly on her bottom lip, making her moan. His hands made their way to her breasts, kneading them softly through the fabric of her dress.

She tilted her head to the side as he trailed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck to her collarbone, while his hands dived beneath into the neckline of her dress. He grinned devilishly. "No bra? Naughty, naughty." She gasped softly as his fingers brushing her nipples.

"Oh god," she gasped as he squeezed and returned to her mouth again. Her hands fumbled with his shirt, hastily unbuttoning it and tossing the tie over her shoulder. She brushed her fingers down his chest and over his abs, making him shudder. He backed her against the nearest wall, slamming his hands on either side of her as he grasped the skirt of her dress, pulling it harshly to the floor. She heard a soft rip as the fabric tore.

"Damn it Dean, I loved this dress," she moaned as he nipped her jawbone, his hands caressing her breasts. She felt him chuckle against her neck. "I'll buy you a new one. In any fucking color you want."

She reached down to undo his belt, yanking his pants down to the floor. He stepped out of them towards her, getting even closer than they were before. He pressed his forehead against hers, both of them drawing in ragged breaths, as he slowly slid a hand down. "No panties either? You know how hot that is?"

"Oh!" Chloe's breath hitched as he stroked her clit softly with one long finger. He kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing around hers, and she whimpered as his hand teased her gently, finally thrusting two inside her. She bit back a moan as he shoved in and out, the bittersweet pleasure laced with pain. His hard dick was pressing against her thigh and she couldn't help but reach down to stroke it, eliciting a low groan.

"Chloe," he growled as she reached into his boxers and gripped his cock. She gave it a rough stroke, panting in anticipation. "Fuck!" he bit out as his hips bucked against her, the contact like electricity. She sped up the stroking, matching his thrusts into her. She grabbed at his hair and pulled him close for a kiss, moaning against his lips as his thumb found her clit again and rubbed it hard.

"Oh god, PLEASE!" she screamed into his neck as she came with a shudder all over his fingers. She gave him a few more hard, long strokes, making him moan loudly. His head fell against her shoulder as she pumped him.

"I'm coming," he breathed into her neck as he spilled all over her stomach.

They stared at each other for a couple moments, breathing heavily until her mind registered what just happened. She let go of his cock quickly and he backed away from her, adjusting his boxers. "I hate you."


	9. Shut up and kiss me

**Sorry guys. Been having a rough time between college homework and a very dramatic pregnancy scare. I took a test though. Came out negative. I suppose it's for the best. I'm not ready to raise a kid by myself. So the moral of that kiddies, unprotected sex is a no no. I apologize that writing has been the last thing on my mind and I regret to say I didn't pour all the potential I could've into this chapter, though and it is ridiculously short. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless….P.s. those who have been reading my story, you guys are lovely. If I could, I'd hug you all. Just imagine my arms around you. On with the story. Review! Review I say! Please :O **

"Excuse me?"

Dean grabbed his pants off the floor and tugged them up angrily, refusing to look at her.

"You heard me."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she snapped.

"I don't like whores."

"Whore? You want to start name calling again? Do you ever think of anyone besides yourself? Has it ever occurred to you that I've got my own problems, you insensitive jerk? You know that night I showed up drunk? Do you even know why? Did you even ask? You or Sam?"

"Oh, quit with the poor me act."

"Yeah, yeah. Forget it." She grabbed her skirt and headed for the bedroom.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, bitch."

"I'm done talking to you."

"Yeah? Gonna go screw Sammy now?"

"Fuck you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

They continued all the way to the room.

"No, I don't wanna keep pretending to get off on your tiny dick."

He pushed past her, disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. She could hear him rattling things around. Something shattered. "FUCK!" She bit her lip and turned towards the door. "You'd better not be making a fucking mess!" No answer.

She didn't care, she didn't care, she didn't care… Fuck, she cared, alright? She fucking cared about his stupid ass.

Gently she knocked on the door. "Did you cut yourself?" "GO AWAY! I CAN FUCKING HANDLE THIS!"

She retreated to her bed, pulling on some jeans and a hoodie and tossing things into her suitcase, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Chloe…he doesn't mean to be like that…"

She forced a smile for Sam. "I know. But I'm not helping. It's probably time for me to get going anyway."

"What? At least stay the night…"

"No, I need to get a good start."

"Where will you go? Back with your Aunt? Is she still up in Michigan? You can use the phone if you need to call her, just in case she's out on a hunt or…Chloe?"

Her shoulders shook violently as she continued to shove her things into the suitcase. "She's dead."

"…Dead?"

She nodded and wiped her hand across her face, struggling to compose herself. "Yeah, that's why I came to find you guys. She was all the family I had left and now…" She smiled weakly. "It was nice seeing you boys again. Keep in touch, kay?" She moved for the door.

At that time, Dean decided to emerge from the bathroom, clutching a cut hand to his chest. His eyes fell on her packed bag and hand on the door.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

She sighed. "Sam, toss me the first aid kit, will you?" Sam fished it out of a drawer and underhanded it to her. She dug out the antiseptic wipes and bandages. "Take a seat." Dean stubbornly ignored her. "I said _take a seat_." "Leave me alone." She grabbed him by his injured hand, ignoring his grunt of pain and led him to the bed.

She winced at the string of curses that left his mouth as she cleaned him up and wrapped the hand tightly, giving it a hard pat for good measure. "You're such a baby," she muttered tenderly, looking at her feet. She hated when they fought, and how he made her feel so useless and stupid. There was silence in the room which Sam broke by awkwardly shuffling out.

When the door closed, Dean let out a weary sigh. "Jesus Christ, Chloe, all the feeling in my hand is leaving because you wrapped this so damn tight."

"I don't want to fight with you," she said gently, her voice threatening to crack. "I'm so tired of all your bullshit"

His walls went up, and he stood over her, practically steaming, "MY BULLSHIT? IT WASN"T JUST _MY _BULLSHIT. YOU'RE AS MUCH OF THE PROBLEM AS ME! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T BEING A BITCH ALL THE—"

With a frustrated sigh, she brought his face down to hers. "Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
